


Insane

by LunaWolfe



Series: Myk St. Jermaine Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolfe/pseuds/LunaWolfe
Summary: Myk isn't crazy. But no one will believe her. That is, until the Winchester boys show up.
Relationships: Myk/Sam Winchester Sam Winchester/OFC
Series: Myk St. Jermaine Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658296





	Insane

“Ok, Sammy, give me the run down again,” Dean Winchester says as they fly down the highway.  
“Mykelti Shae St. Jermaine. Age 19. Committed six weeks ago for claiming to have been attacked by a ‘wolf-like’ creature.” Sam quotes, reading over the file in his hands.  
“How did she get committed?”   
“She was taken to the hospital in Red Oaks for lacerations and blood loss. She apparently started to rave about the creature that attacked her. The doctors couldn’t find any family on her, and they deemed her mentally unstable and committed her.” Dean shakes his head.  
“It fits with the other attacks in the area. Was she bitten?” Sam narrows his eyes at the file.  
“No. I don’t think so. It looks like they were all claw marks. But tonight is the full moon, so I guess we’ll find out one way or another.”

…  
Myk is staring out of the barred windows of the second floor, when she hears footsteps approaching.   
“St. Jermaine, your new doctor is here,” comes the voice of the snootiest orderly. Myk turns to see a tall man with a calm smile.  
“Hi, Mykelti, I’m Dr. Scott,” the man says, his kind eyes looking at her gently.  
She lamely waves back at him. “You can call me Myk.”  
“Myk, can we find somewhere and talk?”   
“You can use the sunroom. No one’s in there now,” the orderly says, pointing down the hall. The doctor places a hand in the small of Myk’s back and leads her to the sun room.   
…  
Myk takes a seat and presses her face against the warm window. The hospital is always cold and dark, so feeling the warm sunshine is nice, and Myk intends to soak it up. Patients are only allowed in the sun room during group sessions, so the room is always locked. Myk closes her eyes and lets the golden light wash over her. Wishing that she could feel it unfiltered again.   
…  
Sam studies the girl in front of him. She’s pale, with dark circles under her eyes, and her hair is unkempt, but nonetheless, she’s beautiful. She steadily picks and prods at the still healing skin of the slash marks across her forearm. One spot in particular looks almost ready to bleed, most likely from her fixating on it for the last six weeks.   
“So, Myk, can you tell me why you’re here?” Myk snorts.  
“Cuz I’m crazy,” she replies, smile tugging at her lips. She hasn’t moved her head from the window, and her eyes are still closed. She looks peaceful in the setting sun. She frowns after a moment and answers truthfully. “I was attacked. I… I thought it was a wolf or something. But they said I was crazy.” She shrugs. “Hell, maybe I am.”  
“I don’t think you’re crazy, Myk,” She finally opens her eyes to look at him.  
“Insane. I know. That’s the technical term.”  
“No, that’s…”  
“St. Jermaine, dinner time,” the orderly barks, coming into the sun room. “Dr. Scott, you’ll have to finish this later.”  
Myk stands and follows the orderly out of the room.

Sam is “making his rounds” in the hospital that night. The moon is about to be at its highest, so Sam decides that would be the best time to scope out Myk’s room. He slides his keycard in her lock and opens the door. She’s reading a dogeared book in the corner of the room. She looks up at him and gives him a smile.   
“Dr. Scott, everything ok?” she asks, studying him.   
“Yeah. Yeah. How, uhh…how are you feeling?”  
“Umm…I’m ok. Getting a little tired. The meds are starting to kick in.”  
“Right. Good. Well, get some rest. I’ll uhh… see you tomorrow.”  
“Ok. Goodnight, Dr. Scott.”  
“Goodnight, Myk.”

…  
“Dean, I’m telling you, she’s not turning. Look, they documented all of her injuries, and none of them are bite marks,” Sam insists, shoving the file folder into Dean’s hands. Dean, who’s dressed like a janitor, leans the mop against the wall to study the file.   
“Fine, ok. She’s not turning. Now what?”  
“Well, if she can tell us where the attack happened, maybe we can track the weres.”  
“We need to get her out of here. Before these drugs they’re giving her wipe her memories. Poor kid.” Sam nods gravely.   
“You’re right. But Dean, there’s one more thing. What if the were attacks her again to turn her or to keep her from revealing their location?”  
“Dammit. You’re right. We need to protect her.”  
…  
By the time that Sam returns to Myk’s room, a nurse is coming out, locking the door behind her. “What’s going on?” he demands.  
“Nightmares. She gets hysterical. We have to sedate her two to three times a week.”  
“You sedated her?!”  
“Yes, it’s protocol.”  
“Proto… Return to your rounds. I’m here to check on my patient.” The nurse nods and quickly walks away. Sam scans his card and steps into the room. What he sees makes him furious. Not only have they sedated Myk, they’ve strapped her to the bed. Her eyes flutter open, and a small, drugged smile flits across her face when she sees him. Sam hurries over to her, and as he unstraps her ankles, he sees for the first time the bruises on her ankles. Evidently, this isn’t the first time they’ve strapped her to the bed. Her body is littered with bruises and needle marks. And Sam clinches his jaw tight in rage. He gently scoops her into his arms, tucking her head against his chest and making his way to the door, where Dean should be waiting to back them up. 

Dean stares down at the girl in Sam’s arms and raises a brow.   
“They sedated her. Let’s go before they come back.” Dean motions for them to go ahead of him. Everything is going smoothly until they reach the loading bay, outside of which, the Impala is parked.   
“Hey, where are you going with that patient?!” a security guard demands.   
“This is THE Dr. Smith…”  
“Scott,” Sam corrects his brother.   
“Scott, right. THE Dr. Scott. He’s the finest in his field. And he believes that this new therapy will help this patient.”  
“New therapy?”  
“Yeah…Uhh…”  
“Lunar therapy. Only works during the full moon,” Sam supplies, nodding seriously.   
“Oh, I guess…But maybe I should check with Dr. Enhauer.”  
“No need. He signed off,” Dean adds, pushing at his brother’s shoulder.   
“Wait, aren’t you a janitor?” Dean frowns.   
“I’m sorry, man.”  
“For…”  
“For this,” the elder Winchester says, punching the man in the face. 

Dean peels out of the parking lot. He rushes them back to the hotel, and they throw their stuff in their duffles and hit the road to a new hotel.   
…  
Myk wakes up the sun shining right in her eyes. And what the fuck?! Her cell like room doesn’t have windows. She looks around and realizes that she’s not in the hospital anymore. She’s in a cheaply decorated hotel room. And Dr. Scott and the janitor are staring at her. She sits up, all of her alarm bells ringing.   
“What’s going on?” she demands, drawing her knees to her chest.   
“Myk, I’m Sam, and this is my brother, Dean. We want to help you.”  
“Help me, what exactly?”  
“Look, Kid, what you think you saw that night, the wolf, you’re not crazy. It really was a werewolf. And we want to stop it before it hurts anyone else. Including you,” Dean states, never one for small talk. Myk shakes her head violently and withdraws further. She clasps her hands around her head and rocks back and forth.  
“No! It was just a dream! It wasn’t real!” he wails.   
“Hey, hey, Myk. It’s ok. You’re safe,” Sam soothes, crouching down and making his way slowly over to her.   
Tears pool in her eyes and drip down her cheeks. She hiccups and recoils from the outstretched hand extended to her. “Not real,” she mumbles again.   
“It was, Honey. But it’ll never hurt you again. Dean and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Dean watches his brother calm the terrified girl in front of them. She was obviously hurt, and scared, and in shock, but it seemed like Sam knew exactly what she needed. She’s finally stopped crying and rocking, so Dean considers that a win. Sam is softly explaining werewolves to her, and though she’s wide eyed, she seems a little more stable. Suddenly, her eyes flick to him, and he offers a smile, which she returns with a twitch of her lips.   
“Do you think you could show us where you were attacked?” Sam asks, studying her.   
“I…I think so. Yeah.”  
…  
“Are you sure this is it?” Dean asks skeptically, looking at the wooded path in front of them. “I thought you said you were out for a run when it happened.”  
“I was. My friend told me about this place. I came after work. I like to run at night. It’s more peaceful.”  
Sam shakes his head. “And more dangerous.” Myk nods.   
“I get that now.” She leads them into the trees, before stopping in her tracks and pointing down into the gulley below the path they were on.   
“He knocked me down there, and he…That’s where he jumped on me. He tried to bite me, but I hit him in the teeth with a branch and ran. A man found me in the parking lot up there,” she points back to the direction they just came from.   
“Do you know which direction he came from?”  
“That way. He sideswiped me.” Dean looks in the direction that she’s pointing.   
“Seems to me like not many people come here. He could have been waiting for you.”  
“But how would he have known I would be here?”  
“Your friend. Didn’t you say they told you about the place?” Sam asks, raising his brow and looking down at Myk.  
“Allison, yeah. But she…I don’t think…Surely she wouldn’t have done that.”  
“Maybe not. But we should still talk to her.”  
“You did really well,” Sam praises, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Myk beams up at him. The midday sun is shining against her hair and making her cerulean eyes light up. And Dean can tell that she’s a beautiful girl with a kind soul. And it makes him sick how the system treated her. 

…  
“Holy shit,” Myk hisses as she runs faster than she ever has. Sam and Dean are hot on her heels. “Holy fuck,” she swears, glancing back at the four monstrous creatures chasing them. “Guess Allison could do that,” she huffs, out of breath. Dean pulls a gun from his waistband and looks at the other two.  
“I’ll hold them off. Get her out of here, Sam,” the elder brother declares.   
“No way,” Sam and Myk answer in unison. Sam pulls a gun out of his waistband too, positioning himself in front of Myk. He reaches down, pulling another from his boot and handing it to Myk.   
“Oh, for fuck’s sake. What even is my life,” she sighs, taking the gun and cocking it.   
“No silver bullets in there, but they’ll still feel it,” Sam says as he pulls the trigger for the first time. He and Dean rapid fire at the weres, and Myk hangs back, hoping she won’t need to join in. They had been swarmed. There was at least ten of them in a nest. They’d gone to talk to Allison, and had been ambushed.   
A searing pain rips down Myk’s back, making her wail and spin to get an eye on what had just shredded her skin. A half-human, half-wolf ugly motherfucker is standing behind her, her blood dripping from his claws. Myk yelps, raising her gun, firing a shot and falling back into Sam, who quickly turns and finishes the were off.   
Silence echoes through the clearing. There are no more growls or gunshots. Myk had fallen to the ground at some point, and she looks up and realizes that all the weres are dead. Sam and Dean look down at her in concern. She struggles to her feet, and Sam spins her around, looking at her back.   
“You’re gonna need to be stitched up. Dean, can you clean this up while I take care of Myk?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Leave me the messy job,” Dean says, waving his hand at them.

The next day, the Winchester’s are loading up the Impala to leave town, and Myk is conflicted. Dean glances at her and nudges Sam with is elbow.   
Sam studies Myk, who’s gotten cleaned up, a warm meal, and a good night of sleep. She looks like a completely different person, her long dark hair no longer disheveled, but pulled into a neat braid. She gives Sam a small smile. And his stomach twists in knots before opening his mouth.   
“So, look, I know that we don’t have normal lives. We travel all the time. We’re always in danger. But… Well, we do help a lot of people. And well…If you want… I mean, you don’t have to…”  
“Oh, hell, Sam. Kid, he’s trying to ask if you want to come on the road with us. We were honestly impressed with how you handled yourself yesterday, and you’re alone here. We, just want you to know you don’t have to be,” Dean says, cutting in. Myk smiles.   
“I’d really like that.”

2 months later  
Dean decides to stay in the next town over after being caught up late reviewing case files at the Sheriff’s office. Sam and Myk are sharing a hotel room in Santa Fe. So, when she lets a wail out at 2 a.m. Sam draws his gun from under the pillow faster than he ever has. He lunges off of the bed to come face to face with a sweat soaked, teary eyed Myk. She’s sitting up in bed, clutching her chest, her breath coming out in harsh pants. The look in her eyes tells Sam all he needs to know. She’s had a nightmare. And that’s something that Sam can relate to better than almost anyone. He places his gun on his bed and strides over to her, lifting her up and placing her on his lap. He gently strokes her back and lets her catch her breath as she leans against his chest.   
…  
Myk looks up at Sam, staring into his soft, caring eyes. His chest is firm under her, and his large hands are warm and soft on her bare back. He strokes a strand of hair behind her ear, and she leans into his hand. He cups her cheek, placing a small kiss on her forehead. Wanting to feel something other than fear, Myk strokes his lips with her fingertips before leaning up to brush them with her own. Sam keeps the kiss soft. He pulls away and smiles down at her.   
“Maybe we shouldn’t do this now,” he says with a soft chuckle.   
“But I’ve wanted to do this ever since I met you,” she replies, leaning up again, this time placing her hands on his chest and putting more force behind her lips. Sam’s hand comes up to cup the back of her head. He deepens the kiss, taking his time to explore her mouth. He swiftly lifts her up, flipping their positions, placing her down on the bed, bracketing her with his arms.   
He moves his lips down her neck, leaving little nibbles behind that take her breath away. When he reaches the hem of her shirt, he looks up at her for confirmation. She arches her back, allowing him to pull her tank top off. He kisses and nibbles all of the newly exposed skin before moving to her shorts and slipping them and her panties off of her hips. He props her thighs on his shoulders and leans down.   
Sam’s nose bumps Myk’s clit as he leaves open mouthed kisses on her pussy. When he flicks his tongue inside her, she hisses, and her hips inadvertently rise off of the bed. Her fingers thread through his hair, and she moans as he continues his ministrations. 

Sam has Myk dripping wet for him before stripping his clothes off and lining himself up with her entrance. He slides in and bottoms out, stilling his hips for a few good seconds to get a look at the girl underneath him. Her eyes are blown with lust, and her face is a delicious shade of pink. Her nipples are hard, and he raises his hand to squeeze both breasts and flick her nipples before setting his pace. He makes sure to go as deep as possible before pulling completely out and repeating. His name falls from Myk’s lips like a prayer, and her body is clamping around his cock. Her first orgasm catches them both by surprise, forcing her back to bow. She clutches at his biceps as she comes. She squeezes his cock almost painfully, and he wants to badly to chase his own high, but he knows that the longer he holds out, the sweeter it will be. He lifts her leg over his shoulder and begins to flick her clit on alternating thrusts.   
“Sam!” she yelps, her head snapping forcefully back, bowing her spine, and making her eyes roll back. She pants and makes little “ah-ah-ah’s” with Sam’s thrust. Burying his face in her thigh, he gives a harsh bite to the soft flesh, and she comes again with a wail, forcing Sam’s own orgasm out of him almost painfully.   
“Fuck,” he moans, slowing his thrusts as he empties himself inside of her. After stilling his hips, he leans his weight in the cradle of her hips for a few seconds before slipping out of her and laying down, lifting her to lay on his chest. Her heart thuds against his ribcage as he strokes her back until her breaths even out and she begins to kiss his skin, looking up at him with a sleepy smile. “Sleep, Baby. I’ll be here when you wake up,” he assures, kissing the top of her head.   
…  
A smile spreads across Dean’s face when he finds Myk and Sam curled together in the bed the next morning. Sam’s holding Myk like he might lose her. And Myk is cradling Sam like something precious.  
“Bout time, you two,” Dean chuckles, closing the door behind him and returning to the Impala to go grab some coffee.  
The end


End file.
